


Sinner

by Chrysanthemum_flower



Category: Chandler Riggs - Fandom
Genre: Arguing, F/M, Fighting, brit mason is played by Colton haynes, chandler is like 18 in this story, chrys and Mayam are made up characters, please enjoy and tell your friends!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4286523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrysanthemum_flower/pseuds/Chrysanthemum_flower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's senior year and the seniors are hype. Chrys is stuck trying to figure out which collage she wants to go to and she's the one who has to give the graduation speech. Not to mention her best friend is trying to hook her up with Brit Mason, the popular, cute, football playing guy. But a new boy comes to her school who catches her attention, and doesn't let it go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. School is almost over.

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be in Chrys's point of view. I'm sorry the first chapter is so short, the next will be longer. Tell me what you guys think

"I'm so stressed." I whispered as I left Chemistry. Ms. Marlins wants us to do a 3-page essay on why evolution is real or not real. It's an easy task but I just don't have the time. I have to deliver the graduation speech this year since my gpa is the highest in my class. I walk to my locker and retrieve my paintbrushes and sketchbook and begin walking to art.

"Hey girl." Mayam bumps me from the side and smiles. I smile back but I guess she saw the tiredness on my face.  
"You look like you haven't slept in weeks. Are you alright?" We walk pass a bunch of football players who are drooling over us.  
You see Mayam and I are very well known in this school. Mayam for being cheerleading captain and for dating some the hottest guys in Louisiana. Me for being smart, talented and just a fun person to talk to. And the school's golden boy Brit Mason, captain of the football team is into me. Don't get me wrong he's cute, but he's mean, not very smart, and only cares about himself.

He winks at me as I walk past. I roll my eyes, wave bye to Mayam and take my seat in art.

20 minutes in everyone's hard at work. Some making small talk others to focused to care. I currently have my earphones in rapping Nicki Minaj's "Stupid Hoe" and painting my canvas. I'm adding details to my blue and yellow sky. I'm so lost in the picture I don't even notice the door open and a boy walk in. When I look up I gasp.


	2. Weird meetings and greetings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just to clear some things up:  
> -Chandler looks like he does on season 5 of twd  
> -Chrys is black  
> -u r going to meet a character named Carlton in the next chapter and he is also black.(he's not Carlton from fresh prince)  
> -everyone else is white

At the front of the classroom was the hottest boy I had ever seen. He has long shiny brown hair, piercing blue eyes, and pink plump lips.  
He was wearing a green plaid shirt with black jeans and black converse. His brown leather backpack was slung over his shoulder like it weighed nothing in the world. He gave Mr. Sanders a piece of paper. Mr. Sanders looked over it and nodded he motioned around the class as if to say 'take a seat anywhere you'd like'. A couple of sophomore cheerleaders started moving their bags and purses hoping for him to sit next to them. But he ignored all the glances and smirks and took a seat at the back of the class. He sat on the back row on the right side of the classroom while I sat at the back left. Everyone else either sat on the first two rows or scattered out on the third row. I was still staring at him when he looked my way. I smiled at him but he just looked down and began sketching.  
I turned around and continued to paint.  
There were five minutes left in class and everyone was packing up. I was putting things in my backpack when the bell rung. I was stacking my paints in my drawer and closed it too fast. I smashed my hand really hard.  
"Ow!" I yelled out. I had tears in my eyes from the pain. No one was in the room so I didn't care how loud I was.  
I dropped my backpack from my other hand and was running to the nurse's office but I collided with something hard that sent me plowing back to the back wall. I looked up from holding my hand and saw that it was the new boy.  
"I'm sorry. I was going to the nurse." I stated."I didn't mean to-"  
"It's not broken." He said.  
"What?"I asked back.  
"Your hand, it's not broken." He said pointed to my hand.  
"How do you know?" I asked him looking at him intensely.  
"I've seen a broken hand before, if it was broken it would be bruised. Your hand's not. Therefore it isn't broken." He said saying it like it was the most obvious thing.  
"Oh, thanks." I said trying to pick up my bag, but his hand shot out.  
"I've got it, I'll bring you to the nurse." He said looking bored.  
We walked out of the classroom. I was fine until I realized that I still didn't know his name.  
I turned around to ask him but noticed that he was at least two feet behind me. I looked at him weird.  
"I'm back here because if you have any problems I'll be able to see and help you." He said looking at me hard.  
I turned back around and continued walking. When we made it to the nurse the bell had already rung. 

"Excuse me will u check my hand? I slammed it in one of the desk drawers in the art room." I told her. 

"Oh sure..... I don't think it's broken, sore yes, but not too serious to where you need a hospital visit. Let me get you some ice." She said walking off.  
I turned to the new boy who had taken a seat in one of the waiting chairs. He had an 'I told you so' look on his face.  
I rolled my eyes as she came back with the ice pack.  
"Okay so be careful, when you get home fill another bag of ice and put it on your hand. Don't carry your backpack. It might be to heavy.....where is it anyway?" She asked.  
"Right here." New boy said getting up from his seat.  
From the corner of my eye I could see the nurses eyes bulge out. It seems everyone is captivated by this guy's attractiveness.  
"I'll be carrying it for her for the rest of the day." He said giving me a cocky smile. The nurse obviously didn't like the attention on someone else so she leaned herself against counter which made her boobs easy to see.  
"You gotta girlfriend? I'm single and love to mingle-"  
"Isn't that illegal or against the rules?" I said cutting in.  
She closed her eyes and when she opened then she gave me a hard glare.  
"Don't you have some class to go to?" She asked with an edge to her voice.  
"Actually yes we do. Let's go." He said putting his arm on my shoulders and walking us towards the door. But he turned once more.  
"Oh and FYI I don't fuck girls who wear granny panties. So it looks like your outta the running." He said with a smirk. Me and the nurse's jaws dropped. He walked us out of the office. As we headed down the hallway we could hear her in the office sighing in frustration.  
I was still shocked at this guy's outburst and how hot he sounded saying the f word-  
"What's your name?" He asked  
"Chrys." I stated. "Yours?"  
"Sinner." He said looking straight ahead. We made it to English and he opened the door for me. This was English llll Honors. So it was only nine people in the class. He stood leaning against the door frame with that stupid but sexy smirk. He handed me backpack and I looked at him.  
"Cool name." I said and closed the door behind me.  
"Although I trust you, darling I still have to ask where you were miss Loyer?" My teacher asked me as I headed to my desk.  
"Just the nurse's office ma'am." I say taking out my books. All class I thought about Sinner. I liked his dumb smirk, I liked his quick comebacks, and I liked the way his name sounded on my tongue. I don't know who this boy is, but he intrigues me in a way no boy has ever done before.  
"Sinner...." I said to myself and focused back on class.


End file.
